


Blue Christmas

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2012 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite it nearly being Yule, Leon is having a bit of a mope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts).



Leon couldn’t help but sigh loudly as it sunk in that, in all probability, the patrol wouldn’t be returning to Camelot this evening. With the Yule festival three days away, the likelihood that they would make it back to Camelot before the festivities started became slimmer with every passing hour. Normally, the fact that the patrol hadn’t arrived back on time wasn’t anything too concerning at this time of year, what with bad weather etc., but this year Leon’s patience was pretty much non-existent because his lover was out with said patrol. They were very used to being separated for patrols or as their duties required but it was different this time.

This time, Leon was stuck in Camelot with all of the couples being sickeningly cute under the mistletoe while Percival was on routine patrol (and undoubtedly still wearing his sleeveless chainmail despite the snow and freezing cold). Leon didn’t begrudge them all the opportunity to get all cosy considering the coldness of the weather but also the amount of mistletoe that bedecked the castle. Still, he didn’t think that he could be faulted for moping when you considered that Arthur and Gwen were married and Gwaine and Merlin were currently in a relationship, the knight having started consoling Merlin in the days following Arthur’s wedding before feelings developed on both sides. The only single knight out of all of them was Elyan and he was currently away on the same patrol as Percival. Leon spun around as a hand clapped him on the shoulder to see Arthur stood there.

“I’m sorry Leon; the patrol should have been back today. I know you’re waiting for Percival to come home.”

“It’s fine, it’s part of what we do. We’re all used to patrols lasting longer than they should, especially at this time of year.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier though. You’re welcome to join us for a glass of wine; it will just be the four of us. Don’t feel that you will be unwelcome.”

“Thank you Arthur but I think I’ll just retire to my rooms.”

As Leon left the room, he heard laughter echoing behind him and knew that he had made the right decision. There was no reason for his mood to bring down theirs.

Leon couldn’t help but feel rather disconcerted when he woke early the following morning to warmth at his back and a heavy arm thrown across his waist. He would recognise that arm anywhere. Percival was back from patrol. He ignored the disconcerting feeling that he had failed to wake up when Percival came to bed and turned over in Percival’s embrace, waking the other man as he did so.

“Sllleeeeepp!!” Despite his protests, Percival returned the kiss that Leon bestowed upon him before pulling away. “We got back at around three this morning. It’s far too early. Go back to sleep.”

There was no way that Leon was going to protest that now that Percival was back. He brushed another kiss against his lovers lips and settled back against Percival’s chest. It was amazing how much he felt like celebrating Yule now.


End file.
